pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vurkov
History Vurkov is a Russian armament company founded in 2012 by Kavarov Deschny. Deschny was an ex Alfa unit commando who was retired from his extensive service in the Russian Military. Using his own designs, most of the Russian Union's small arms have been remade or replaced with Vurkov's weapons. In 2013 they received a contract from the Russian Military to replace several of the army's current weapons. Deschny himself made most of the designs for the new weapons. The first group of redesigned weapons were modified Kalashnikov AK-style weapons and the TsNIITochMash Pecheneg. HIs new designs featured more room for modifications and more RIS. By this time, Vurkov had several headquarters around Russia and several countries in Europe. To guard these high value locations, Vurkov had its own security force on hand. As the young company grew, so did their security force, to the point where it was in itself a small army, using vurkov's own weapons. The only countries with the rights to use Vurkov's weapons were the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China. Thus, only three armies were using these cutting edge weapons. Vurkov decided to put their massive army out for sale, creating the Vurkov Security and Strategy Corporation (Vurkov Bezopasnosti i Strategii). Currently serving as peacekeepers in the Java War and aiding the government in the current Mexican Civil War. The Russian government again contracted Vurkov in 2015 to design two more weapons, an assault rifle and a light machine gun. They also began a contest for multiple armament companies for a bullpup assault weapon, which Vurkov participated in. The two weapons designed were the M22 infantry assault rifle and the M23 squad automatic rifle. Vurkov entered his own design for the bullpup weapon contest, called the Compact Vurkov Rifle. His design was the most advanced in the contest and he won the contract for the company. The weapon was renamed by the Russian Military the Vurkov KD-C. Weapons - Compact Infantry Weapon (CIW) - Deschny's first weapon design. It wasn't picked up by the Russian Military but the FSB showed interest as well as the Brazilian Army. It is currently only licensed to the Brazilian government under the name V34-CR. - V-AKS-74U - Deschny's redesign of the Kalashnikov AKs, it was picked up by the Russian military to replace their aging AKS-74U's in 2013. - V-AK-74M - Deschny's redesign of the Kalashnikov AK-74M, it was picked up by the Russian Military to replace their AEK-973 in 2013. -V-PKP - Deschny's redesign of the TsNIITochMash Pecheneg LMG, it was picked p by the Russian Military to replace their PKPs and PKMs in 2014. -M22 IAW - Vurkov's new Russian infantry weapon designed in 2015 was picked up by the Russian and Chinese militaries. It is currently used by the Russian army and Navy and Chinese special operations. -M23 SAR - Vurkov's squad automatic weapon, a high caliber rifle meant for support fire. The Russian military contracted Vurkov to build these exclusively for the army. -Vurkov KD-LE - Deschny's own bullpup rifle contracted only for Russian special forces. Category:Company Category:Russian